CA2042143 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,153 have already disclosed an electric lamp having an outer bulb, this lamp having a burner which is surrounded by an outer bulb, which is fixed to the sealing part. In order to provide a better connection, in this case a radial bead is in particular provided on the sealing part, the end of the outer bulb resting on said radial bead and being fused to the bead there.
U.S.2004253897 has disclosed a lamp having an outer bulb but which cannot be used for compact luminaires. In such situations, the thermal load on the lamp is very high, with the result that special design measures need to be taken.